My Cold Heart
by Firediva0
Summary: Allen Walker is known to be the most innocent boy one could ever meet but what if this seemingly angelic little boy was actually a trained assassin?Not just any assassin either. The best assassin known to live White Clown?AU
1. Chapter 1: The Day Everything Changed

**Hey! Well this is a story about assassins . THe pairing will be on AllenxTyki. This chapter and the next chapter will be focused on the past. Make sure to drop a review or I won't know what you think and may not know I will try to post another chapter when I can.**

**Disclaimer:Do know no matter how much I want D Gray Man I will never have it sadly. So I will probably only say this now because it is obvious. I mean its in the name. ****Fanfiction. ****Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1:The Day Eerything Changed

"100,ready or not here I come!" A 5 year old Allen screamed excited turning around and scanning the garden.  
He started to look around the bushes looking for his adoptive father Mana. They were playing a game of hide in seek. Allen headed towards the backyard when he heard a gunshot coming from upstairs. Alarmed Allen ran inside the house and cautiously made his way to a guest room. He took a peek inside and covered his mouth. He tried to slow his breathing in order to not make himself known. He watched as a black figure slowly approached Mana with a gun and knife in each of his hands. He reloaded his gun and pointed it towards Mana's head. Mana seemed to have seen Allen because he said.

"Always keep walking." Once the words left his mouth a loud gun shot rang throughout the house. Next thing Allen knew was the floor was filled with blood.

The killer turned towards the door after hearing stifled cries. He saw Allen and made his way towards him. He gently picked him up and through him over his shoulders. Next thing he did was take out a phone and dialed a number. When the person answered he immediately cut him off.

"I found a kid at the scene."The killer said his voice cold.

"Did he witness the murder?" The man on the phone asked.

"Yes he did." The killer said in the same tone.

"Bring him to the order." The man said. His voice indicating he was dead serious. The killer sighed.

"I understand" The killer said feeling slightly sad for the little then started to walk towards the order with the boy over his shoulder.

~At the Order~

The killer walked through the halls not caring that almost everyone was staring at him and the child on his he approached the door he opened it and walked inside. He through the child on the couch and sat down next to him. A man with octopus hair walked towards the duo and sat down across from them. He then spoke.

"Is that him Cross?" The man asked. The killer nodded his head.

"Yep. Komui what will you do with him?" Cross asked. Komui completely ignored him and looked at the boy.

"What's your name little boy?" Komui asked. His voice soft and gentle.

"My name is Allen Walker. Now what happened to Mana?! Allen asked slightly raising his voice.

"Mana is in the other room. Would you like to go see him?"Komui asked. The boy nodded his head and followed Komui to a big door. Komui opened the door and Allen walked in looking slightly amazed. Komui closed the door and locked then turned around and motioned Allen to follow him. Komui led Allen to a gray platform and flipped a switch. Which brought them up . Next thing Allen knew was he was being picked up by a transparent being.

"Hevlaska can you see his abilities unmotivated?"Komui asked. Hevlaska nodded and then spoke.

"94 in combat,90 in guns,95 in bombs, and 98 in daggers and Knives." Komui looked surprised. He was almost at a generals numbers and he wasn't even motivated!

"What about motivated?"

304 in combat,295 in guns,290 in bombs,300 in daggers and knives."When Hevlaska finished Komui looked so shocked that he almost wet himself. He couldn't believe when this kid was motivated he could surpass all of the generals even if they ganged up on him. Soon Allen broke his thoughts.

"Where is Mana?!" The kid practically knew he had to act quickly or he and everyone else in the order would put the child down and Komui motioned the child to follow him. Soon they approached another door. Komui opened up the door and led Allen to a seat in the middle of the room. Allen sat down reluctantly and that is when Komui acted. He hurriedly strapped him to the chair. The boy started to struggle and was about to break the straps holding him in place when Komui ran to a lever and pulled down on it. Immediately Allen started to scream as a weird light was above his head and gave him an extreme headache as it erased his memories of his life so far and replaced them with new ones. When Allen awoke he was in Komui's office. Which was empty for the moment. He looked around and started to walk out when he noticed the door was locked. He inwardly groaned and then sat on the couch and decided to sleep some more.

~Meanwhile in the Cafeteria~

Komui decided to hold a meeting with the rest of the order to warn them about some things. All of the Assassins were here the ones below one 100 meaning they are rookies and ones above 100 who are generals meaning they are the best of the best. Komui watched as they all sat down and then walked towards the stage and spoke.

"Many of you may be wondering as to why you are here and not on the field well that is because of one reason. Allen Walker. He is a new assassin yet he can surpass each and everyone of you when motivated. That includes the generals." Komui paused and watched everyone's reactions. Everyone's faces held two emotions: Surprise and Confusion. Komui then watched as multiple people raised their hands to ask a pointed to Lavi and waited for him to speak.

" What are his scores when he is motivated?" Lavi evident in his green eye.

"304 in combat,295 in guns,290 in bombs, and 300 in daggers and knives."Everyone gasped in surprise. Even Kanda's eyes went wide. This time's Lenalee's hand went up. Komui pointed to her and waited for her to start.

"What about when unmotivated?"She asked sweetly.

"My darling Lenalee his scores are 94 in combat, 90 in guns, 95 in bombs, and 98 in daggers and knives." Komui said. Everyone including Kanda gasped. For a new comer he was very talented. Bookman raised his hand this time. Komui then pointed towards Bookman.

"How old is the kid?" Bookman asked his thirst for knowledge shown in his voice.

"He is 5." Everybodies head snapped towards Komui and looked as if he was crazy.

"This is why I gathered you all here. Allen is only 5 yet he has amazing scores for being a rookie imagine what will happen when he grows older and his scores increase. He is invincible now guess what he will be in the future. Also now I will tell you all something that you must not tell him. If you know you can't keep secrets exit out of the room. For there will be consequences if he finds out." Komui waited as some assassins left out. Now it was only Lavi,Kanda,Lenalee,Bookman and the generals.

"We have taken away Allens memories and have replaced them. In these memories he is new here and was sent by his father Mana to train to become an assassin. He is Cross's apprentice and Cross gives him many debts. Do remember he thinks Mana is still alive but he isn't he was killed by n the room gasped except Cross. Komui then began to speak.

"We have done this for we can keep him and use him in the future since he ill will be very useful to us. So play nice even if you don't like known each of you and will act natural around you so you better do the there will be consequences or whoever tells." Komui then nodded once and walked towards his office to talk to Allen leaving the assassins to think about what he just told him.

* * *

**AN:What do you think? Make sure to tell me in a review! If you don't let me know I may not post. Reviews are encouragement.**


	2. Notice

I am not dead!There have been many assignments coming towards me. So please forgive my lack of updates.

I am planning on updating 3 stories by the start of next week. I want you guys to tell me which stories you love the most and want to be can choose from...

Never Good Enough

To Die or To Love

My Cold Heart

Junjou Romantica

Promise(This one I have most of it done but I am really self counsious about it.)

Will I have a Happy Ending?

Care to Fall In love?

You can choose three of these and the ones that are most popular will be updated.


	3. Chapter 2:No More Nice Guy

AN:Hey! Sorry for the super long wait. Thanks to school my life has been pretty busy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I warn you now Allen's personality will change a little to fit this theme.

* * *

Chapter 2:No More Mr. Nice Guy

Allen woke up when he sensed someone coming closer to him. He pretended to sleep but listened intensly for any sound that might let him know who or what the other's intentions heard the door open and kept his breathing even. He waited for the person to come closer and once he was close enough Allen yanked the man forward by the collar and opened his eyes.

"Oh Komui." He said as he let go of Komui's collar. Allen got up and stretched. Then he got up and sat on Komui's desk.

"So what exactly am I here for?" Allen asked.

"Well we would like you to help us fight against the organization The Noah." Komui said.

"Why would I do that?" Allen asked.

"They killed your family." Komui said. Deliberately trying to get Allen mad so he can be motivated.

"Are you sure they were the ones who killed him?" Allen asked for confirmation.

"Yes. We the Black Order are a group of Assassins that work to bring down these are using our work for the government as a cover up. Would you like to help us avenge your father Allen?" Komui asked. Allen pondered the question and finally came up with an answer. He would help only to avenge his father. He nodded and Komui jumped with joy. He grabbed Allen's hand and brought him to the cafeteria. He pushed Allen on to the stage and watched everyone's reactions.

"Hi! My name is Allen it is please to make your acquaintances."He said politely. Not forgetting the manners that he was taught. Soon 3 people walked up to him and each of them spoke.

"Hi my name is Lavi."

"Hello my name is Lenalee."

" name's Kanda Moyashi."

"Moyashi?"'Allen asked cutely tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Moyashi means beansprout." Lavi answered. Allen's whole mood changed from polite to raging.

" I am not a bean sprout! The name's Allen Bakanda!" Allen yelled and then went back to being polite. Everyone was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Anyway Allen lets get you into your room." Lenalee said as she guided Allen through the halls of the black order.

~Time Skip 7 years later~

Allen had been an assassin for 7 years and he had already been happy. He played with Lavi,Lenalee and Kanda everyday. He had to deal with tons of Komulins and became one of the best. On every mission he had come back successful and brought a cheery atmosphere. He never told anyone about his past and he liked it that way. During those seven years he had been an apprentice to Cross who was a general. The man had left on his second year at the Black Order and was supposed to be coming back rushed to put his clothes on and then he practically ran out of his room to Komui's office. When he got there he stopped when he heard muffled voices.

"Do you think it was good to lie to him?" Cross asked.

"Yes. He has done quite well these past seven years. He defeated many akuma in disguise."(Akuma work in evil organizations.)

"Yeah but what if he finds out we killed his father." Cross asked. Allen stood there shocked. His heart thumped widley in his chest as he images flooded his mind. It was of his father's death. He fell to the floor when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Allen buddy what's wrong?" Lavi asked. Allen cried into his chest.

"The black order killed my father."When these words came out of his mouth Lavi tensed.

"How do you know that?" Lavi asked staring intently at Allen.

"I remember."Lavi activated his innocence and charged at Allen.

"Lavi?" Allen asked as he dodged.

"Damn monster. You won't supposed to find out. It was supposed to stay secret." Allen stayed quiet.

"Wait you knew…." Allen trailed off.

"No duh Monster." Lenalee said as she came flying around the corner with her dark boots as she tried to kick Allen. Allen continued to dodge as he felt tears sting in his eyes. As they slowly descended Kanda charged at him with Mugen.  
"We finally get to kill him." Kanda smirked. As soon as the words left his mouth the ground began to shake.

"You have been lying to me…." Allen trailed off. As lightning rumbled in the background signaling a storm was starting. Soon Allen's eyes turned a fiery grey as he pulled daggers out of his sleeves. He threw them with amazing accuracy. One hit Lenalee's right arm and the other hit Kanda's left leg. Preventing him from moving. Lavi tried to hit Allen when he saw Allen pull out a gun. Allen pointed the gun at Lavi and purposely shot his right leg. The shots rang through the Black Order and soon enough a alarmed started as all the assassins appeared circling around him calling him a monster and other names. Allen pulled out 18 forks and 5 knives and threw them at each person. 7 were pierced in their side while the others got stabbed in their arms and legs. Pained moans filled the halls as Allen turned his back on his former companions and the Black Order. He put a note on Lenalee's head before he left.

_To the Black Order_

_You will regret lying to me._

_Much Hate_

_~White Crown_

When Allen walked out of the Black Order he went to Mana's grave and sat by it. He didn't cry. Instead he reminisced in memories with Mana. Allen tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately brought out his knives and was about to throw them when he recognized him. The man who was his dear Uncle. The assassin known as The Millenium Earl. The man smiled sweetly at Allen.

"I know what happened. Come back with me and let's take down the Black Order."Allen smiled.

"Let's kick their buts!" Allen said with a smile as he and his uncle rode back to the Noah mansion.

* * *

AN:So what do you think? Please review so I know how you feel about it! Reviewa are motivation.


	4. Chapter 3:Meeting The Noahs

**AN:Thanks for the long wait! I would like to thank all who have favorited,followed,and or reveiwed this story! I am extremely happy because 20 people have followed this story and 13 people had reviewed and 15 favorited. Please keep them coming. It is great motivation. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3:Meeting the Noah

When Allen and Adam entered the mansion Allen wasn't even fazed by how big it was. After all he did live with Mana in a mansion even bigger before his death.

'Mana…If only I could protect you…'Allen thought to himself. As if knowing Allen's thoughts Adam spoke." Are you prepared to meet your new family Allen?" He asked.

"Are they going to like me?" Allen asked feeling self conscious as he felt the skin on his arm.

"They will love you." Adam reassured as he let his smile grow 's worries slow drifted away and soon he was confident. Adam led them through multiple hallways not even wasting a minute in fear Allen would become nervous again. Soon they reached an all black door. When they entered the room they saw that it was all grey and there was a big table with a blood red table cloth and matching chairs. There was also a grand piano to the corner of the room which was grey. Allen happily went towards the piano as Adam took his seat at the table waiting for the rest of the family as some of the Akuma put Allen's chair down. Allen let his gloved hand graze the cold surface of the piano before he lifted the part that housed the keys and let his hand caress the keys occasionally pushing down on the keys. Soon he sat down on the all grey bench and put both hands on the keys of the piano. He slowly played a song. It started off happy and light but then it slowly started to become sad. There were deep notes being played and the sounds were slowly filling the room. When Allen played the piano he let his emotions come out. The piano was his outlet. Whenever the pain became too much he would just come here. He always knew there was the slight possibility of being lied to at the order but he always ignored that feeling. He tried his best to stay cheerful but in the end it always ended the same way. He would always end up being betrayed and the pain would slowly devour him. When Allen let his finger push down on the last key he slowly opened his eyes that he didn't realized that he closed and found a small crowd surrounding him. Some of them crying. He knew that they felt the emotions in the song that he so desperately tried to hide from the rest of the world. Adam walked up to him and gently pulled him out of the bench and took him to his new spot at the table and went back to his own. When Allen took his seat so did the others.

"Hello!I would like to introduce a new part of the family. He said as he looked at Allen expectedly.

"Hello my name is Allen Walker. I'm known as White Crown." Allen said. The earl smiled and looked at the others.A girl with spiky purple hair answered.

"Hello my name's Road Kamelot. I am Sherryl's to meet you Allen!" She said with a smile. Road had on a white school shirt and a purple mini skirt.

"Hi! My name is Devitt and this is my twin Jasdero." The teens had guns pointed at each other and were smiling.

"Hello. My name is Lulubell. Nice to meet you." A girl with blond hair and glasses everyone's eyes landed on one more person.

"Hi my name is Tyki Mikk. Nice to meet you shounen."A man with hair that was put back answered. Adam looked back at Allen with a smile on his face.

"Why don't you tell them your past?" Adam gently coaxed.

"I only want to tell them some." Allen said as he bit his lip as he remembered what had happened before Mana had found him. He shuddered at the thought. Adam nodded his head and Allen started.

"When I was little a man named Mana found me and took me in. When I was 5 a man named Cross from the Black Order killed him on front of me and when he finally noticed me he brought me back to the order and persuaded me to join them in their fight against you the Noah's because they framed the murder on you guys after they erased my memories. I overheard a conversation and my ex friends found out and started to attack me. They called me a monster and I snapped. I hurt them and left and found my way back to Mana's grave and sat there into Mellini found me and brought me 's more that happened before Mana but I don't want to say."When Allen finished all the Noah's looked at him with sympathy in their eyes. Road was the first to recover as she noticed tears in Allen's eyes she ran up to him and hugged him.

"It's okay Allen. We are your new stupid Order won't know what hit them when were through with them!" Road said with fire burning in her eyes. The others nodded their heads in agreement and Allen had only been this happy since he was with Mana. Soon Road went back to her seat and the Akuma came in with the food. Allen smiled because of how good everything looked and smelled. He waited as the Akuma maids set everything on the table and put the food on their plates. Everyone except Adam looked at Allen in awe as he gracefully ate his mountain of food in a few minutes. They had less food than him yet he finished first! After they got over their initial shock they all seemed to just accept it. He probably had his reasons as to why he ate so dinner was finished the Akuma maids came back in and cleared the table. Adam cleared his throat and looked at Allen.

"Everyone is to report to the training room so we can see what level Allen is on compared to you."

Everyone nodded and stood up. They soon started to make their way through the mansion all the way to the door that housed all the training equipment.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? What is Allen's level compared to the Noah? Remember his scores? Can any of the Noahs possibly be stronger and better then him? Just what happened to Allen before he met Mana? Was it that bad?Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 4:Training

**AN:Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also I realized I haven't said a disclaimer yet so here it is!**

**Disclaimer:I don't and will never ever own anything involving D. Gray Man because if I did there would be tons of yaoi involving almost everyone and Allen. This is the only time I will say this so burn this into your minds! Anyway without further ado chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4:Training

~3rd POV~

As soon as they were in front of the room with the training equipment Adam opened the door and walked in with the other Noah behind him. The training room was strangely spacious and there was different sections in the room. There was one that had targets on the wall for target practice. On the shelves in that section were guns,daggers, and knives. In another section in the room there were a computer operated hologram station and there was a shelf with swords,spears, a bow and arrow and other weapons. In another section of the room there was a mat laid down and you could tell that area was strictly used for training in hand to hand combat. In the final section there were tools in order to build bombs and other materials. The whole entire training room was a dark blue but when the lights were turned on it looked like a sapphire blue. Allen instantly took a liking to the area and started to get excited. He looked up at Adam with a fire he never had before in his eyes.

"Who am I going against first?" He asked. By now he was practically jumping. Adam laughed and then pointed to Devitt and Jasdero.

"You will be going against Devitt and Jasdero in the guns section." Allen smiled and ran to that area and immediately pulled out a pistol that was hanging on the loaded it with bullets and Devitt and Jasdero scoffed.

"Out of all the amazing guns you could choose from you chose a pistol?" Devitt asked with disbelief clearly in his voice. Allen smiled at this.

"No matter what weapon you have as long as you know how to use it properly then it's perfect for you." Allen said with a smile. Devitt was about to say something else but he was cut off by Adam.

"Enough begin!" He clapped. Soon silence engulfed the room and Allen immediately hid behind a shelf. He turned to the left where Jasdero started to shoot at him. Each shot missed him by inches.

~Allen POV~

'He's not bad it's just he doesn't have precise accuracy. He needs to focus on where he plans on shooting and position the gun accordingly.' Soon on my right Devitt started to shoot wIth his AK 47.I immediately ducked and started to shoot at Jasdero so I could get him out and focus on Devitt. I purposely let the gun graze his shoulder and watched as Adam brought him out of the training area.I turned my attention back to Devitt when a bullet almost hit my shoulder. Decideing it was time to move I rolled to another shelf where I was able to easily shoot looked around trying to figure out where I went while I positioned my gun. I put it at a place where it would graze his left leg and shot. I saw that when I shot his eyes finally landed on me. He was shocked when the bullet grazed his skin. Silence rang out in the room and then there was clapping. I looked towards where the rest of the family was and saw they were clapping. Adam walked up to me and pat my head.

"Good job. Next is RoadxAllen. He said. Soon Road came out with black and red candle shaped daggers. She smiled at me sadistically and Adam announced that we could start. She immediately charged at me and I narrowly dodged. She was faster than I expected her to be so I decided that I didn't have to hold back. I gracefully charged past her purposely making her think I was behind her when in reality I was in front of her. When she didn't see me she turned her head back towards the front a minute to late. I already sliced into her stomach. It was a small cut but it was a cut nonetheless. I tried my best not to hurt her so I guess she could consider herself lucky. Soon Adam called an end to our little match and the Akuma maids took care of Road,Devitt and Jasdero as Adam announced next was me against Lulubell. Lulubell specialized on swords so I was brought to the area next to the combat area. She picked up her Katana and went into a battle stance. As soon as Adam said go she charged. I dodged it and then tried to get her with my own attack still going easy on her to observe her. She was fast on her feet but she lacked accuracy. She relied on her speed far too much. She charged again and attempted to stab my shoulder. I dodged and she missed by a few inches. I took this chance to my advantage and brought my Katana to her right leg. I cut a little below the surface but not to far where she would bleed profusely. When the Akuma took her away to address the wound before it got infected Adam announced the final match which was between me and Tyki in hand to hand combat. I walked to the mat and took my ground as Tyki did the same. When Adam announced to start neither of us moved. We stayed like that until finally he charged at me and did a right hook on my face. My instincts took over and I dodged and returned his punch but this time in his stomach. He narrowly dodged it and tried to kick me but instead got hit when I punched him in his cheek. This is how it went for several minutes until we just circled around each other. I looked into his amazing gold eyes and down his body for any sign of weakness and that's when I finally noticed it. When he punches he subconsciously leaves himself open for about a second. Using my new revelation I purposely charged at him and gave him the illusion that I was about to kick him in his leg making him try to punch me where he thought I was going to leave myself open, my arm. Instead I used his stomach to do a backflip kicking him hard in the I was in the air I visibly shuddered. That was going to hurt in the morning. When my feet landed on the ground I immediately ran over to where Tyki fell on the floor.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to put that much force into the kick." I said. He smiled at me and got up.

"It's fine shounen. In order to work in this kind of field I have to be able to take hits like that but damn your hits hurt. I really don't want to get on your bad side." Tyki said causing everyone in the room to laugh including Road,Lulubell,Jasdero and Devitt who just came back. Adam smiled and pat me on the head.

"Congratulations Allen you just beat the best assassins in this organization without getting a scratch. Now since I know you are capable to go on missions you will be going on one tomorrow with Tyki. Both of you come to my office Tyki take Allen to his room." Adam said as he walked out and left the other Noahs to themselves while Tyki showed Allen to his room. They did many twist and turns to they got to a white door. Tyki turned the knob and revealed a black and red room with a stunning white grand piano and a black mattress,comforter, and a red headboard. I jumped on the bed liking the feel of the soft fabric under was turned of the light with a flick of his finger.

"Goodnight shounen." He said. I smiled.

"Goodnight Tyki." I said and with that he left quietly left the room letting me fall into the dark and comforting abyss we call sleep.

* * *

**AN:What do you think? Please review. Also I want to thank all who like this story so far! Look forward to the mission this is where the begginings of love between Tyki and Allen.**


	6. Chapter 5:Mission 1

**AN: Hey! Sorry for the late update! Anyway I know this may be rushed but that was because I need this story to speed up just a bit to prepare for something big that is coming and I need one thing out of the way.**

* * *

Chapter 5:Mission 1

~Allen POV~

When I first opened my eyes I saw a black ceiling and immediately sat up. I looked around trying to figure out where I was when the events of yesterday came back to me. I smiled at how I beat everyone and walked towards the bathroom and turned on the water. It took a minute to get it to the right temperature and when I finally got it right I got in the shower. I took the bottle of cherry blossom shampoo and started to rub it in my hair. I always liked the feel of water in my hair because it always tickles my scalp. When I finished with my hair I took my washcloth and lathered it with soap. I started to wipe my body clean of germs and when I finished I let the water rinse off the soap. I got out of the shower and took a dark blue towel and wrapped it around my waist. I made my way to my closet and then pulled out my outfit for today. A black V-neck that hugged my body nicely and black Skinny jeans and converses. When I had all my clothes on I went to the piano to try out a new piece that came to me in my dreams. I called it the fourteenth's song.I don't know why but I really thought the name suited the song. I sat on the white bench and pulled open the piano.I let my hands glide over the keys gently and then slowly pressed down to start the song. I felt that the song highlighted my feelings so I just let go. The notes bounced off the walls as I rested my head. I got so caught up in the song I didn't even realize I started crying until I opened my eyes when the song ended to find Tyki Mikk standing right above me wiping my tears away. I looked into his golden eyes and saw an emotion I have never seen before. Worry.

~Tyki Mikk~

I was on my way to get Allen to get ready to go on the mission when I heard the piano being played. A soft yet deep and emotional song filled my ears. I approached the doors and hesitantly opened the door. To see Allen sitting at the all white grand piano crying as he played. His white hair standing out from his all black outfit. Before I could stop myself I found myself walking towards him and wiping his tears away. For some reason I don't ever want to see him cry. I looked into his deep mercury eyes that showed he was surprised. I finally looked away when I remembered what I came here for.

"Come on Shounen we have to go to briefing." I said as I pulled him towards the door. We walked through the silent hallways until finally we reached the Earl's office. I knocked on the door and then opened it when I heard a faint 'come in.' When we walked inside the familiar all blue room came into stood in front of the earl's desk as we waited for him to start.

"Tyki and Allen I will be sending you guys to Edo in Japan to assassinate a government official that is getting too nosy. You can take the Ark if you would like. It's on the roof." Adam said as he grinned at us who he considered to be his children.

"Be safe okay." Adam finished. Allen and I smiled and nodded. Soon we left his office and headed towards the roof where our private helicopter was. It was called the Ark because for some reason it just felt right. Allen and I got in the Ark and sat in our seat as the pilot who already knew where he was going ascended into the sky. As I watched the clouds past us I couldn't help but wonder why I felt so worried. Like the piece Allen played had a deeper meaning. THough I wonder what could it be?I spent so much time thinking about it I didn't even know we were already landing on the roof of a hotel. Allen unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of his seat. Following his example I stood up and made my way to the door where Allen was getting out. When we were out of the plain the night sky awaited us. We stealthily made our way to the back door and opened it with as little noise as possible. We slowly walked in and looked around. We carefully made our way all the way to the corner of the hallway of the targets room. When we glanced around the corner we saw two bulky guys. I looked at Allen and he nodded seeming to know what I was thinking as he took out a key as I put my arm around his waist. We made our way down the hallway pretending to be looking for our room and walked up to the guards.

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to know where room 408 is would you?" Allen asked in a very innocent guard shrugged and then pointed a door a couple of doors down.

"I think it's that way Mr….." The security guard trailed off not knowing Allen's name. Allen smiled sweetly.

"White Crown." As soon as the words left his mouth Allen pulled out a gun with a silencer and shot it at the two unsuspecting guards. The guards fell to the floor. Their body going limp as their panting for air started to seize. Allen smiled as he dragged the guards body to the other side of the door where it couldn't be seen if the target opened the door. I knocked on the door and watched as the target came out. He had pale blue eyes and was bald. He wore a brown suit and shoes. I smiled as I pulled out a dagger laced with poison and stabbed the man in the heart where the poison spread into his heart extremely fast and instantly killed him. Allen brought out a plastic bag and we started to put the bodies into the bag. When we got all of them inside we walked away and carried them as if they were garbage which they are. When we got back to the Ark we put them inside a trunk and flew back. When we got inside the mansion we watched as the Ark ascended back into the sky with the dead bodies in order to take them to the incinerator to burn them. When we got back we opened the door and saw the earl waiting for us. Allen yawned and then smiled.

"Hi Milleni." He said as he looked at the earl smiled at him and then turned to me.

"How did the mission go?" He asked. I smirked and looked at Allen.

"Thanks to shounen here everything went perfectly." I said. Once the words left my mouth Allen was a bright crimson.

"N-no-" He tried to protest but I cut him off. I captured his lips. Effectively stopping any protest. Unexpectedly I licked his bottom lips for permission to enter and he opened it! As I tounges did a sinful dance the Earl was currently bright red and was staring in awe at the us. Though I was too focused on questioning myself in my mind that I didn't even notice. '_Why does this feel so good?It can't be love! How can I love him so quickly?Maybe love at first sight?Well I did have a warm feeling in my stomach when I first saw him. His eyes just held so much emotion that it attracted ! This is love! How the hell am I going to face shounen? Maybe if I make a move? I want him to love me though? Uhh. Why is this so confusing?!'_

~Allen POV~

Tyki's lips fit perfectly on my own. '_I really do love him huh? I wonder what will happen now?Should I confess? Oh god no! What if he rejects me? He could turn out just like them. Will he accept me?'_

When Tyki pulled back a thin trail of Saliva connected us. As I looked into my eyes I instantly knew I had a problem. I was already deeply in love with Tyki Mikk.

* * *

**AN:The romance is setting its gears! Anyway what do you think will happen next? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6:The Nightmares Start

**AN:Hey! Another update! I warn you guys now that things will take an interesting turn if I do say so myself starting this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Nightmares Start

~3rd POV~

"Ahhh!" Allen's screams filled the room as the knife dug into his skin and carved a star shaped pentacle into his left eye and was pulled down his face until it finally stopped at his chin. His screams didn't relent even when the knife was pulled away from his skin. His new scar burned his face and brought him excruciating pain. He begged for the pain to subside but it never did. When it finally faltered just a little he took a shaky breath. Though he tried to calm himself down as he heard footsteps ringing down the corridor behind the metal door. When the footsteps stopped right outside of his door he held his breath as the door slowly opened revealing _him_.The next thing that was heard were screams. Even _he_ cringed at the volume of the scream and the pain and agony that was contained in the that didn't stop him as he ever so slowly….

"Ahhhh!" Allen woke up screaming while he thrashed around on his bed trying to stop the pain that wasn't even there. Footsteps hitting the carpet heading towards Allen's room could be heard though Allen paid them no attention as he tried to find out where he was at and what was going on. About a minute later Tyki,Road and Adam burst into the room to find Allen thrashing. Tyki immediately sprang into action and held Allen down and whispered about how everythings was going to be okay. Once Road got over her initial shock she sprang into action and followed Tyki's example and started trying to calm Allen down. The Earl just stood there shock. He couldn't recall anytime's when Allen experienced something so painful without screaming out Mana. When Allen finally calmed down Tyki and Road decided to interrogate him because they wanted to know what caused their loved one so much pain.

"Shounen what's wrong?" Tyki asked as he eyed the panting boy.

"J-just a nightmare." Allen said avoiding Tyki's gaze. He was just too scared to tell them.

"Allen-kun tell us so we can stop worrying please." Road said trying to persuade Allen to tell them.

"You know you can talk to us right? Were your family."Adam added.

" you gather all the Noah's? I think its something all the Noah should know. It's a very important turn in the war that we need to prepare for." Allen said completely serious indicating that whatever he said would change the war for better or for worse.

Adam taking in the importance of the situation hurriedly notified the other Noah via telepathy.

~Timeskip~

Soon everyone was inside of the dining room in the Noah Mansion awaiting for Allen,Road,Tyki and the Earl to walk in. When they walked in Allen was unusually serious and that fact scared them to no end. Everyone sat down and the Earl started the meeting.

"Allen has something very important to tell us so I want us all to listen to every detail. Allen…" The Earl trialed off letting Allen speak. He sighed and then started.

"When I start please do not talk into the end. Please just listen." Allen asked. Everyone nodded and the atmosphere became tense as everybody's curiosity prompted them to listen.

"First let me tell you that there is another side to this war." After this statement many gasps were heard throughout the room. Allen chose to ignore it and continued.

"This side of the war is called Demon Sanctuary or DS for short. This side of the war was started by my father."

~Another Place in the world~

"Allen~ My dear Allen I will have you soon~" A mysterious figure sang as he finished his preparations.

* * *

**AN:Cut! I know short chapter but there is a reason for that. I wanted to leave a nice little cliffhanger after you learned some info about the new side of the war.**

**Anyway I would like to explain how this war works. As you know the Black Order and the Noahs are organizations with Assassins?Well Demon Sanctuary are the same. They all fight for different reasons. The Black Order want to stop the Noahs from assassinating the human race and the Noahs want to assassinate the human race. Demon Sanctuary however has another goal. You will find out later what it is though. Hope you enjoyed the short chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7:Past Uncovered

**AN:Hey here goes another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews,favorites and follows and I hope you like what you learn in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7:Past Uncovered

~3rd POV~

'Here goes nothing.'

"The other side of the war's name is Demon Sanctuary. It's headed by my real father. Mana thought my family abandoned me and then died in a fire but that's not true. I hid the real truth because of how bad the situation really is." Allen said as he eyed each and every noah at the dining room table.

Everyone gulped and paid their undivided attention to Allen. Everyone felt sort of uneasy about what they were about to hear. For Allen to lie to his foster father,who he loved deeply,it must have been a big deal.

"When I was born, my father somehow knew about how I could be connected to both the Black Order, and this side of the war. He wanted to use that to his advantage. So in order to guarantee that I wouldn't run away, he locked me into a room and chained me to the bed,but the chain only prevented me from going outside. I was still able to move around, I just couldn't leave the room."

"Whenever he came to check up on me he would torture me and yell ,saying that I would always belong to him. He said I was a disgrace to society because of my arm, and my mom died because she couldn't stand to look at the horrible thing she gave birth to."

"I knew that he was steadily going crazy and I never fought back when he would hit me or torture me. Instead I would just hold in all of my feelings and never let him see me cry. That was until that day. On that day something happened and I didn't see it coming."

"My father walked into my room, and walked towards me with a mad gleam in his eyes. I should have ran, but I didn't. I just watched him trying to see what he was thinking, but then I saw it. Fear coursed through my veins as I watched the metal gleam in the light. It wasn't just an ordinary knife in his hand. The knife looked as it was made to not only cut but burn something as well. "

"I backed up until my back hit the headboard of the bed. I was so scared and powerless I couldn't even do anything as he cornered me. He grabbed my arm roughly and brought the knife closer to my face. I squirmed in his touch but then stopped as an excruciating pain on the left side of my face made me stop."

"I screamed as I felt the knife impaling my skin, and making it burn like never before. I screamed even louder as my so called father pulled the knife creating a star shaped pentacle and then when he reached the starting point of the star he pulled the knife down my cheek.I was bleeding profusely, and I could see large black dots clouding my vision as I was about to pass out I heard my father say one thing:_You're mine."_

"I laid there motionless as he left the room. I knew my father was going towards the border of insanity, but I didn't do anything about it. That night I fell into a deep slumber, and thought things couldn't get any I didn't know just how wrong I was."

"After that day, the beatings got worse and once he almost raped me. Luckily he was called off to work.I knew that I had to get away,so I did. I planned to run away. When I conducted my plan and was on the border of the premises my father called out to me."

"You can go for now but do really think society will accept you? You are a freak of nature. Everybody will detest you. If you leave now do know no matter what you do I will come back for you. No matter what you do. You will never escape." Those words scared me but I didn't turn back, instead I ran out into the darkness. Just like he said the townspeople detested me and some people even called me names and tried to purify me but that's when I met Mana."

"I was trying to escape some shady people and ran into him. Seeing the boys he jumped into action and defeated them all and then he took me in." When Allen finished most of the faces of the Noah showed anger. Allen shrank back into his chair and covered his eyes with his hair.

"Demon Sanctuary only has two goals as of now. One to get me back to win the war, and two to take down us and the order. I understand if you hate me and want me to leave. I will if you would like."Allen said and as soon as the words left his mouth all of the Noah got up and hugged him tight.

"Allen we would never want you to leave. You're not a burden. Everyone of us enjoy your presence so cheer up."Adam said as he gave Allen one last reassuring squeeze and then walked back towards his chair with a serious expression.

"Now that we know about this new part of the war and their motives we are going to step up our training and take more missions. As soon as you leave here go straight to bed and get ready for tomorrow. Were going to train like never before." Adam said with fire around him,showing just how determined he was.

All the Noah nodded happily and everyone went back to their rooms. They were going to make sure that they would be ready for what would happen next. If only they knew what would happen because of their actions.

* * *

**That's the chapter! This is a new writing style I wanted to try out tell me what you ? Anyway I would love some encoragement so if you would please review so I know what you think. I know people like the story because of the number of views but I can't help but wonder what you guys think. Sorry if I sound selfish and arrogant its just that I am self counsious.**


	9. Chapter 9:New Way of Training

**AN:Hey! Here is a new chapter!As a treat the moment we have been waiting for is here! Please read the AN at the bottom too but before that I would like to thank...**

**Insanity Owl**

**Daddy's Little Crazy Bitch**

**One Day Pineapple/One Year Pineapple**

**Nessa The Sinner**

**Exo Spectre**

**ScytheMeisterA**

**MaiganW18640**

**Jazz91121**

**Gareki Gilbird**

**Cans I have Yaoi**

**JayJayJin**

**Mercenary Crime**

**I would like to thank everybody who reviewed,Favorited or Follow and I would like to make it a habit to thank you guys in every chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8:A New Kind of Training

~3rd POV~

The Noah looked around amazed at the new room before them. The walls were a stunning cobalt blue that reminded Allen of Kanda's eyes. The ceiling however was a dark black with many lights hanging from the ceiling. Inside the room there was a desk with computers on it near the front of the room where they were standing. To the far right of the room there was a large area of space that held all kinds of weapons not limited to knives,guns,and daggers. On the other side of the room was a exercise portion were there were weights of all different the back of the room was a computer program that allowed you to go against holograms.

"Everybody welcome to the new training quarters. You each will be assigned to a certain area to excel in but you will be switching some days. You are required to do at least one hour or more of training." Adam the Noah nodded and his smirk grew wider if that was even possible.

"Okay,Tyki you will be in the computer operated system, Road you will be in the weapons area focusing on how to impale people, Skin you will be in the exercising part of the room,Lulubell you will be with Road,Jasdevi you will be with Tyki,Wisely you will be with Skin, and Allen stay over here I would like to talk to you." Adam finished as everybody except Allen made their way to their designated space. Allen turned towards Adam and smiled.

"Allen since you are good at combat I am going to have you on this baby." Adam said as he led Allen to the computer.

"What am I going to be doing here?" Allen asked as he attempted to turn it on. Keyword attempted. For some reason the computer just didn't want to turn on causing Allen to huff in frustration. Adam smiled at Allen's futile attempts.

"The computer won't turn on unless you fix it. You are not to leave until you get it to turn on. Then when it turns on you must hack the mainframe security system in the ?"The Earl asked. Allen stood there dumbfounded.

"I have no knowledge on computers much less on how to fix it. How the hell am I supposed to do this?" Allen asked. Everyone went silent when they heard Allen curse. He only did it when he was frustrated.

"Allen this my not be your cup of tea but this may help you in the future."Adam said as he put his hand on Allen's shoulder.

"If it's you I'm sure you can do it." He said as he gave him one last reassuring squeeze. Allen nodded slowly.'Yeah of course I can do it. I just have to believe in myself.' Allen thought as he set out to work.

**The Days After Allen POV**

I have been in the training room for three whole days trying to figure out this computer. Surprisingly I learned what most of the cords are for and found out the problem with the computer. I hit the button on the back and the computer turned on. I stood up and did a side step and put my hands in the air.

"Whoooooo and the crowd goes crazy!"I said doing my victory dance. Clapping filled my ears and I turned backwards praying that nobody saw my victory dance.

In the doorway stood Tyki. I cursed my luck and turned around.

"Whatcha need?" I walked closer to me and I took a step back.

"Don't you think its time for us to talk about hmm... I don't know the kiss we shared?" Tyki asked me. I gulped and stood back. I couldn't let him know how much I like him. It's embarrassing.

"What about it?" I asked. He pouted and it took everything I had not to run over there and kiss him. Damn he can be sexy even when he doesn't try.

"How did you feel about the kiss?"He asked. I blushed and looked away.

"How did you feel about it?" I asked trying to turn the question back to him.

"I asked you first."He said smiling. I pouted.

"Really Tyki?!" I asked exasperated.

"Yep."He replied calmly.

"Ugh! Fine I loved it like I love you! Got a problem with it?!"I yell but was cut off when he covered my lips with his. It took a minute for the shock to fade away but I kissed back. He kissed me with need and I kissed back with the same amount of need if not more. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let his pink muscle in. He licked every part of my mouth and then finally came back to dance with my tongue. When we parted it was only because of lack of air. We gasped for breath hoping to fill our lungs with air.

"Allen I love you. I really really love you. Will you go out with me?" Tyki asked. I stood there in shock and felt tears leak out of my eyes.I jumped into his arms arms hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and I nodded.

"Yes,Tyki I would love to go out with you." I said. He smiled and brought me back up to kiss me again. That night me and Tyki cuddled in bed and he vowed that he would do everything in his power to keep me away from my father. It was the best day of my life. If only we knew what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**AN: Hi! Thank you everybody for reading thus far. I would like to ask you guys could you help me become a better writer. I would like for you guys to point out any major mistakes that have bothered you. I would like you guys opinions. Also I have recently found out that I am good at making depressing stories so don't be surprised if you see a new hurt/comfort or angst story out soon for Yullen. Also if you guys make fics with Allen in them please let me know.I would love to read for taking your time!**


End file.
